


Molly Maid

by Canadianfan21



Series: A Roleplay A Day [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chair Sex, Dom Sherlock, F/M, Light BDSM, Maids, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smut, Sub Molly, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: Sherlock can't clean anything himself. So Molly helps him out. But this opportunity becomes a naughty idea between the two.





	1. Your Tea Sir

Sherlock sat in his chair, it was mid afternoon. His hands steepled under his chin, Eyes closed and deep in his mind palace.

Molly walks in quietly. Spotting him, she toes off her shoes and strides towards the kitchen. “Oh sherlock” she whispers. Seeing his mess he left. She sighs, grabbing the ruined dishes and tossing them into the bin. “Note to remind him to buy new cups” she says outloud to herself. Eyeing him briefly. His legs had shifted and were both now firmly planted on the carpet. She smiled, cleaning up the rest of the counter space she needed for tea.

 

Moments later, She stood in front of him. Holding his tea. Watching his face. She knew, he knew she was there. His eyes snapped open, And looked up at her. “Your tea Sir.” She held out his cup. Sherlock took the offering and placed the hot beverage on his side table. Turning back to watch as she headed into the kitchen. Grabbing a wet cloth from the bucket of soap water, And wiping the kitchen table.

‘Maid today hmm?’ he thought to himself. Crossing his legs, he smiled while watching her. Thinking of what he could do with this role. Finally, after a few long minutes of glaring. Sherlock tapped his finger on the arm of his chair. “Molly” he said sternly. Watching as she immediately stopped and looked over at him. Noticing her posture straighten. Her hands crossing infront of her. “Sir” she acknowledged him. He couldn’t help but smile. Tapping his finger again on the leather. She walked to him. Standing in front now, she waited for his command. “I need more sugar in my tea.” He waved his hand towards the cup. Bringing his hand back to rest, he watched as Molly retrieved the tea and brought it over to the freshly cleaned counter. She carefully spooned out a portion of sugar and twirled it into his cup. A blush rose in her face, as she strolled back towards him. Placing the cup back in it spot on his table. She backed away and stood. Waiting. Sherlock smiled. “Lovely. That will be all”

 

And with that Molly turned on her toes and retrieved her bucket. Walking out of the kitchen into the sitting room. She placed the bucket down in front of the fireplace, drew out her cloth and began to clean the mantel.

Sherlock took in the sight of her. She wore a dark blue pencil skirt, and a beige blouse that was tucked tightly into the skirt. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, so not to ruin them while cleaning. Her hair was sweeped up into a messy bun. But he deduced she had arrived with it down until she decided to take on the maid role. Watching strands fall and land on her face, as she concentrated on removing the dust that clung to the skull on a stack of old notes.

Sherlock couldn’t help but uncross his legs, in an attempt to release the pressure he felt growing in his pants. Molly knew what she was doing, and in her efforts to always please, she purposly dropped her cloth to the floor. Bending down quickly to retrieve it with a quiet curse. “Oh Bollocks”

Sherlock clung to his chair. Noticing his breathing change and the sudden warmth that rose through his clothes to his body. ‘right! Let’s get on with this!’ he cursed himself, watching Molly return to the mantel with the cloth. He stood and walked over to her.

 

Molly turned “Oh! Sir?” She asked, pretending to be confused. Watching him with shy eyes, as he took the cloth from her hands and dropped it into the bucket at their feet. Feeling the cool splash of water hit her legs. Sherlock placed one hand on the mantel and the other in his suit pocket. “I don’t tolerate cursing” he warned, looking at her with darkened eyes. Molly brought her hands behind her and lowered her head. “I.. I.. I am sorry Sir, I… I dropped the cloth.. And.. “ she looked up at him then, pleading with her eyes to spare her. “The cloth slipped sir.” She whispered.

Sherlocks eyes moved to her lips, noticing the flush and how her tongue darted out to soothe them. He knew she was nervous. Oh how he loved that he could bring her to such sweet submission with just one look. All he’d have to do was drop his eyes to the floor and back, And she would instantly know. But would he.

 

Molly waited for his signal. Her maid role, turning her into a complete submissive to her lover. Knowing that taking on this role would leave her completely at his will. She loved it. And she knew her body betrayed her, as it revealed her want through the rush of pink in her skin. The way her heart beat through her chest. And as her hands trembled behind her.

 

Sherlock took her eyes with his, and glanced at the floor briefly then back.

Molly knew.

And instantly she was at his feet.


	2. Come sit here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly drops the cloth... big mistake for Molly. Or is it?

Sherlock looked down at Molly, her hands crossed in her lap, her head down. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. “Excellent”. Looking around his flat, he thought of a delicious idea. “Go to my chair and sit in it.” He told Her, walking away and into the bathroom. Molly crawled over to his chair and climbed in. Her legs crossed and her arms rested on each rest. She smiled snuggly to herself. ‘so this is how it feels to be Sherlock’ rubbing the leather against her palms, as she watched for her boss to immerge from the loo.

Sherlock found his condoms and stuffed one into his jacket. Then glanced at himself in the mirror. Giving a devilish smirk, he turned and walked back to his waiting maid. He found her watching for him, her legs crossed and her hands steepled under her chin. ‘is she mocking me?’ he wondered, irritation growing in his chest. She smiled as he approached. Planting her feet back on the floor and placing her hands in her lap. She stared into his eyes, giving him a knowing look. Then cast them to his feet.

Licking his lips, he brought both of his hands to his pants pockets. “I don’t know how to put this kindly, as I am told I am not kind. So I will just say it…” Molly waited patiently. Her eyes still lowered, but heat flowed through Her, making her increasingly warm. “Your vulgar language and the way you’ve chosen to dress today is quite whoreish for a housekeeper. And I won’t have you washing my things with dirty cloths from the floor either” his tone was stern, but his breathing grew ragged. Twisting his hands into fists in his pockets. The overwhelming urge to pin her down and fuck her senseless was increasing and over throwing his original plans. He cleared his throat and went on, “Don’t think your insolence won’t go unnoticed Molly. When I ask for my home to be tended to, I expect a professional. Not sloppy vulgar whores.” He knew the last bit was a bit much. And so he waited for her reaction. Ready to apologize if needed.

Her eyes cast up at him. Pupils blown wide and her chest a rosey pink. “I’m sorry sir. I wasn’t thinking.” She said, her lips trembling. She gave a wicked smile then looked back down at his feet.

 

“Good. Undress me.” He ordered. Watching as she rose to her feet. “No. Kneel on the cushions.” His hand pushed her back down. Molly licked her lips, and stiffled a grin from her face. ‘professional’ , She told her self, as she knelt up and started to slide his suit jacket from his shoulders. Once the jacket fell to the floor, she started on the buttons of his shirt. Releasing his hands from his pants as well.

Molly’s eyes followed each button, revealing his gorgeous skin benieth. And she fought the temptation to run her hands up and down his chest. His shirt now open, Molly gently pushed it down his shoulders. Kneeling as high as she could, as her fingers gently grazed his back. Sherlock never took his eyes off Her, as she sat back on her heels. Biting her lip, Molly started to unzip his pants. Feeling her fingers trace the top of his boxers, made Sherlock sigh softly. His eyes feeling heavy as he watched her hands. Pushing down the fabrics from his hips, Molly bent down until his pants landed at his feet. Stepping out, Sherlock pushed them aside, crossing his hands behind his back. Molly returned to her submissive position on the chair. Eyes cast at his feet. ‘Shit! Did he want his shoes removed to? Is it too late to bend down?’ She wondered.

“leave them” Sherlock spoke, causing her to look up at him. “yes sir” she nodded. Sherlock extended his hand to her then. “up” he commanded. And she took his hand in hers. Standing in front of him. Her eyes on his lips. ‘Kiss me Sherlock’ she thought. Her eyes pleading to his gaze. He brushed past her and sat down. “Kneel, and remove my shoes” he demanded, spreading his legs a bit. Molly knelt slowly at his feet. Glancing at his half erect member against his stomach. Her face flushed, as she took hold of his right foot, and slowly removed the shoe. Placing it next to the Chair, she then removed his sock, and softly caressed him as she let go to give his left foot the same attention. Once his feet were bare. She sat back on her heels and waited for his next command.

 

But instead Sherlock relaxed against the cushion and watched her. After a few moments of silence, Molly chanced a glance up at him. He was staring at Her, and his intense eyes met hers with a blaze. ‘SHIT!’ She thought, darting her eyes back down. Sherlock smiled. Grabbing his cock, And rubbing his palm over the head. “open your blouse” he said, licking his lips. Molly looked back up and him. Noticing his hand on his member, but she focused on his eyes on her hands, as she slowly unbuttoned the top few buttons. Once her cleavage and bra were visable, Sherlock shifted his legs. “stop.” He breathed. Molly dropped her hands, parting her lips. His eyes on her chest and his hand gently tugging his cock.

 

“up! I want you to sit here next to me” he gestured to his arm rest. Molly stood and turned to sit next to him. His arm coming up to cradle her lower back. Her eyes ahead of her. Unsure if she was allowed to look down at him or not. She felt his hand caress Her ass through her skirt, as he leaned into her. “I want one arm on the back of the chair and the other on the table” Sherlock asked, as his free hand caressed her thigh. Molly obeyed, looking down at his face. She watched him as he pushed aside her blouse and softly ran his fingers along her cleavage. Her breath hitched and she bit her lip again. Tilting her head to the side, as she suddenly felt weak. Finding his way past her bra, Sherlock let his fingers dance across her left nipple. Glancing up at her face, as he pinched the sensitive bud. “Oh!” She moaned quietly. Closing her eyes. Sherlock smiled, nuzzling his face against her right breast, he began to roughly grasp and pinch his newly found toy.

“mmmm” Molly moaned, wiggling her body. Wanting so badly to run her hands through his hair. To force his lips to where his hands played. Sherlock squeezed her ass tightly, as he pushed aside the fabric from her right breast and latched onto the nipple with his mouth. “Oh Christ!” she groaned, gripping the table, careful not to tip the now cold tea cup that sat there. Releasing Her breast from his mouth, his free hand slapped her thigh. “Language Molly.” He warned, a sly smile across his lips. Knowing full well, once he continued, She would not be able to control her curses. But he had to keep up with his boss role. Molly sighed in frustration. Tilting her head back. “Sorry” Sherlock released her and started to remove the blouse.

 

Unbuttoning the rest and tossing it to the floor. Leaving her in her dusty pink bra. Her skin red from his hands and mouth. He reached behind and unclasped her bra, letting it fall. Molly dared to bring her hands to his face. Forcing him to look up at her. Pleading with him to kiss. She leaned down and his mouth claimed hers roughly. Holding her head with his hand. Their tongues danced together in unison. Leaving them both breathless once they parted. Sherlocks lips left hot wet trails down her neck. And Molly’s hands went back to their commanded positions. Sherlock smiled as he noticed her return she was ordered into. ‘That’s my girl’, he thought. Bringing his hand up from her ass to her waist, and his other to her far thigh, guiding her down to straddle his lap. Bringing her breasts into his face, and his now fully erect cock to rest against her ass.

His kissed along her clavicle, then down. As his hands cradled her waist. Her hands reached behind to grasp the chair, as her eyes cast down at his face. Watching. Gripping her ass, the fabric of her skirt annoying him, as he pushed it up past her hips. Revealing her lacy pink panties. The cool air against her skin, gave Molly goose pimples, as she pushed herself closer to his body. Leaning in to her welcoming bossom, Sherlock latched onto a breast and suckled softly as his hands dived under the lace and gripped her ass. Pulling her hard against his cock. “Mmmmaaa” Molly moaned, dropping her head down to watch, and slowly grinding her ass against his cock.

“Does my dirty housekeeper like that?” he whispered against her chest, licking his way back up her neck. Molly tilted her head to allow him access to her ears. “mmhmm” she moaned. Feeling his teeth graze the sensitive spot just below her lobe. “Does my dirty little housekeeper want more?” he asked? Moving his hand around to cup her hot cunt. “Oh!! Yesss” Molly groaned, her head flying up and her body rocking against him.

Sherlock captured her lips with His, biting and sucking her tongue. “mmm, give me your hands.” He commanded, reaching over to the table, where his scarf was carelessly thrown earlier that day. ‘was that there the entire time?’ Molly wondered, placing her hands in front of him. Forcing her arms behind her back, he skillfully wrapped the scarf around her wrists, tying them loose enough so not to hurt her. Then he leaned back and held her hips. “There, now you must work extra hard at stay up. Do you understand?” Molly nodded, straightening her body.

Sherlock then positioned his cock at her entrance, And without warning pushed up into her. “Mmm OH!” Molly moaned, but kept her posture. “ride” Sherlock said with a growl, as one hand founded her ass and the other took a soft hold on her neck. Molly lifted herself up and let her self fall back down on his cock. Riding him slowly, as so not to fall over against his right grip on her throat. The feeling of his fingertips gently gripping her lungs, created the most erotic sensations. And let out the most vulgar sounds “Oh yes! Fuck! Mmm.. Jesus Christ sherrrrll…mmm fuck Ya!” He watched in delightment as Molly bounced on top of him. Slapping her ass every so often, when ever she would slowly slouch forward. Reminding her of her tied arms.

 

But his lust grew as her moaned words turned into shouts of ecstasy. She was close. “You ready?” he asked wrapping his arms around her waist. Molly opened her eyes and looked down at him. His face a hot mess. Drips of sweat fell from his curls. “Oh yes sir!” She smiled. And with that Sherlock thrust himself up into her. Her head falling to rest on his chest as she let her climax overflow her. “Yessss! Oh! Sherlock” She wimpered, lifting herself to capture his lips with hers. Sherlock moaned against her tongue, biting it softly.

 

“alrighty my naughty thing, it is my turn.” He smiled wickedly, pushing her down to the carpet.


End file.
